Pearl Pretty Cure!
by Pastel-Turtle
Summary: Yuki Kusabue was a normal girl, until she met a fairy named Violet, who told her that she had to protect Rainbow Valley from Ink, who was trying to take colour from the world!


"Yuki time to get up!" my mom calls, I then roll out of bed still tired but I drag myself to my closet and pull out my uniform, a white T-shirt with two blue stripes at the end and a plaid blue skirt, along with that I pull in my knee high white socks and comb my purple hair then make my way downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Yuki!" my mom replies cheerfully.

"Morning." I reply while biting my toast.

After finishing my breakfast I go to the door and put on the standard black flats, grab my shoulder bag, say bye to mom then head out to school.

"Yuki! Wait up!" Calls my friend Mami Shiro, who came bounding up with her dirty blond hair trailing behind her and light blue eyes looking determined.

"What`s up Mami?" I ask.

"I finally have enough money for that barrette in your shop is it still here?"

"Yes it is you can come by after school and get it."

"Yes you are the best Yuki!" Mami squeals then hugs me.

By then we have reached the schoolyard then something in the grass caught my eye, when I picked it up I saw that it was a silver chain bracelet with a signal dark purple pearl dangling from the chain.

"What is that? It`s pretty! You should keep it!" Mami said.

"I`ll hold it for the day if I found it here someone from the school must have dropped it, but if no one claimed it I guess I`ll keep it." I tell her while tucking in my bag. Just then we here the school bell ring and we rush inside.

When we make it to class we tell the teacher were sorry for being late then take our seats and prepare for English Class, although I get distracted after I thought of a new design for a necklace then spaced out for the rest of class thankful that I wasn't called to read or anything.

When it was time for lunch Mami and my other friend Rei Yumiko who had her black hair in its usual high ponytail moved their desks in front of mine to eat.

"So why were you two late it`s very unusual." Rei asked looking over her glasses at us.

"Well we were in the schoolyard when I found a bracelet and-" I started but Rei then cut me off.

"Now I see." Rei replied "You two and your jewelry."

"Hey! I`ve seen your room and you have some necklaces and earrings and bracelets!" Mami replied.

"Yes I have some, unlike you two, With Yuki I can see why she has so much with her mom having a Jewelry store, but with you Mami you could open your own store with the accessories you have." Rei countered

I then sighed and ate my lunch listing to those two bicker over jewelry again.

My thoughts bring me back to the bracelet I found, no one has yet to announce it missing and I have not seen it at another store or magazine so it must be handmade, but before I can think about it any further the teacher comes back and we resume class.

Soon after getting a bucket load of homework for tomorrow the bell rang and everyone piled out of school to their own activities.

"So I guess you're keeping it!" Mami asked me

"Huh? Oh the bracelet, I guess I am" I tell her

"Good now let's hurry over to your place I want that barrette!" Mami announces then grabs my hand and starts running to my house.

When we get there my mom is outside putting out flowers for decoration.

"Good Morning Mrs. Kusabue!" Mami exclaims

"Good morning Mami are you're here for that barrette I suppose I'll get it for you." Mom tells her then heads in to the store, we follow her in while she reaches behind the counter and pulls out the barrette which is decorated with seashells.

"Yay!" Mami hands mom the money then puts the barrette in her hair, we then go upstairs to do homework a few hours after we finish it then Mami leaves and I help mom with the shop until we close, once we finished cleaning up I went to my room to get ready for bed.

"Hey"

I look around for the voice

"You have to help me!"

I then realize where the voice is coming from and slowly look down at my bracelet the pearl was glowing then a beam of light shot out from it and round light purple mouse like thing that had a dark purple pearl at the end of it's tail appeared.

"You have to help save Rainbow Valley! ~ vio" the thing said

"What are you and why are you in my house?" I scream

"Yuki is everything all right?" my mom calls

"Uh yeah mom I just saw a spider" I call back

"That's a rude way to welcome guests ~ vio" The thing says

"What are you" I say as loud as I dare

"Oh forgive me I am Violet one of the queen's helpers and I've been sent to find the pretty cure so that they can bring colour back to Rainbow Valley and stop Ink!"

"Whoa whoa whoa hold up what the heck are Pretty Cure and Rainbow Valley and Ink?" I question Violet

"Well Pretty Cure are legendary warriors that fight to protect different worlds, Rainbow Valley is the world where colour is made and if it loses all of its colour then the whole world will be dull, and Ink is a bad guy who wants just that and has already taken colour from Rainbow Valley which you have to save."

"Save!?"

"Yes save you are a Pretty Cure, I can feel it! ~ vio" Violet sighed

"I can`t save a world!"

"Shure you can! And you will tomorrow! ~ vio"

"Why tomorrow?" I ask as I sit on my bed starting to calm down

"Well Ink is after me because I`m here to revive the Pretty Cure and he probably knows I'm here but Ink does nothing at night since its dark so he's sure to strike in daylight so get a good rest for tomorrow ~vio" Violet then went back in the pearl.

"Wait I never agreed to this!" I exclaimed shaking my bracelet, but it was no use the creature named Violet was already gone.

"I'm supposed to save the world?" I ask myself as I drift to sleep.

* * *

"It seems that a Pretty Cure was found, I'll be sure to welcome her tomorrow" whispers a figure in a black cloak, it then vanishes into the night.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed reading it! I would love feedback, and I'll be working on the next chapter in my free time!**


End file.
